From A Certain Point of View
by Angel's Angel
Summary: As the title said, it was years after those mayhems... and a certain something decided to tell what it sees from its point of view


**I do not own KHR! Definitely no!**

* * *

><p>I flew across the garden inside the Vongola Mansion. It was beautiful, Coniglio and I just love to spend most of our time here when our Mistress decided to let us loose so we wouldn't be cooped up inside our box. Yes, I am indeed Farfalla, the butterfly box animal of Sawada Soraoi, the Vongola Decimo's Guardian of the Stars. Unlike the other box animals… both Coniglio and I never had another master or mistress except for our original mistress, the First Guardian of the Stars, as well as Vongola Primo's beloved older sister, Stella. After what had happened those many many years ago, people have gotten scared of getting close to the ring. Our ring holds a very hard trial for those who wanted to bear the name the Guardian of the Star, for they who wanted to be the bearer has to be pure at heart and just, and those who do not qualify… shall be punished, by death himself. The truth is, my hope for another ring holder had almost diminished through years of emptiness, but Coniglio kept my hopes up and finally, finally! Our mistress has come to us, and finally released us. Oh you cannot imagine how happy both Coniglio and I become when we finally got a glimpse of our mistress who had overcome the trial of the ring!<p>

Our Mistress Soraoi resembles Mistress Stella very much, perhaps with the exception of the color of her eyes and her hair, but her spirit, it's as if Mistress Stella has been reborn! It is just like how Vongola Decimo has many resembles the Vongola Primo, our Mistress Soraoi and Mistress Stella have striking similarity: the way they both care for the Vongola, how both of them always tried their hardest to help in any way they can, how they wouldn't back down even after how the Vongola had told them to go back just because it's dangerous. Our Mistresses are very clever, even if they always risk their lives for the ones they love, they knew what to do and when to take the risk, even if it made their family worry. I watched as Coniglio decided to take a nap and I flew once again from the grass I was perching onto to the tree behind my comrade.

But then I started to think, that maybe… if their first mistress was to be reborn, would she be as lucky to finally have someone she loves and loves her back in return? As I remembered how my mistress always seem to look at that boy (Hibari Kyoya, was it?) with loving eyes and the boy returned her glance with an equally, or perhaps more, love in his eyes. Yes, maybe she will. But now, even if their original mistress is there only in her spirit, I'm sure she is treasuring her time with that blonde man whose name she always whispers in the nights from her room.

Both Coniglio and I have watched many things happened, either glimpses from the ring, or when our mistress opened the box for our service. He and I agreed, that we would be of help and protect our current mistress as we had our first mistress. We will see her growth, watch her like we are now, watch her loving another and being loved in return. And now, there they are, after so many years of hard work, they could finally see their mistress smile so bright, so happy…

As she had a family of her own.

"Farfalla! Coniglio~!" a voice of a small girl called out. Ah, there she is, our young mistress. She is just like her mother, golden brown eyes and brown hair, the exact copy. Coniglio seemed to have awaken due to the child calling his name and I perched onto his ear as he jumped towards the child.

"There you are!" The young child said, giggling as I flew to her hair.

"Rei, what did I tell you about running away…" The girl, Rei, turned her head and smiled brightly at her brother who is standing in the hallway, those black eyes of his looked at her in worry.

"Don't worry onii-chan, I'm just looking for Farfalla and Coniglio! See? They're in the garden, like always!"

"Come now, Rei. Mother and father might be worried." I saw the child picking Coniglio up in her arms and ran towards her brother.

Ah, family is such a nice thing, isn't it? I'm so happy my mistress can finally have a family of her own with the man she loves so dearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please, just click the link below and I'll be happy to read what you guys thought!<strong>

**I'm not very creative with names, but Stella here means Star in Italian while Farfalla meant Butterfly and Coniglio means rabbit (see? I'm not creative)**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
